Poetry Class
by Angelskissofdeath
Summary: Harry writes poetry for the first time sharing his feelings with his beloved. Everything goes wrong in the class...Snape finds out...O.O Its a HH/SS. hehe XD Complete
1. Chapter 1 The last moment

The last moment

**((I dont own these characters just the story make))**

Harry looked down at his piece of parchment and it was still blank. He grasped his quill and mentally started to sweat uncontrollably. He didn't know why he was overreacting over some little parchment assignment that his snarky professor had assigned the class.

He looked up to the evolving clock that changed its mood every five seconds, read three forty-five p.m. Harry had two hours to complete his poem. In the matter of seconds, his hand started to write and within five minutes, he had a beautiful poem. It was titled The Last Moment.

Harry looked down and smirked at his reformed poem. He knew his professor would love his confidence in this poem. He finally got some courage that he had left and wrote his feelings down. In poems, he could share his feelings with others and not bottle them up again. He looked down at the sea of scars on his wrist that were waving at him in remembrance. That what you get when you bottle too many feelings up at once and never letting them out.

He got up and left the hall. He headed down the halls toward his poetry class……………

----

A/N: R&R if you dare! Lolz…. I got writers block for a long time…XD I know its short for a first chapter..


	2. Chapter 2 Class

Chapter 2 - Class

((Don't own these characters just the story make))

Harry sat down in his poem class and hoped that he wouldn't be picked to go first.

"Welcome class! Sit, sit! Now we have a special guest who will be present today during the duration of the whole class. That special guest is Professor Snape. He agreed to the Headmaster to evaluate the class and the properties of this class. So let's begin shall we? First up is Draco Malfoy." Professor Lupin excitedly spoke to the class.

Draco grimly stood up and proceeded to the front of the class.

"It's titled Silently Hurting.-

_I'm silently hurting because of you,_

_Your hurting me, but I don't understand why?_

_Why must you hurt me so?_

_Why must you hurt everyone around you?_

_I ask all these questions,_

_But there is no answer to one set question,_

_Actions of your intake that you leash upon me,_

_You take your anger,_

_And your frustrations,_

_Then you put all those feelings onto me,_

_Like throwing stones at my heart,_

_Why is all I ask,_

_But there is no answer that I hear._"

Draco stood there for a few minutes and look at his classmates. The look of confusion and dismay was on his classmates faces. He stare with an emotionless face and sat down after giving Lupin his poem.

"The next student to share their glamorous poem is Harry Potter." remarked Lupin.

Snape's eyes glittered for Harry to make his appearance with his poem.

Harry looked up and made a nervous smile as he slowly dragged his feet toward the front of the class. He took a couple of minutes to drag some oxygen into his lungs before he nervously spoke his poem.

"It's titled The Last Moment.-

" _I waited until the last moment,_

_To confess my true feelings for you,_

_I developed these small feelings of love,_

_I love a certain someone,_

_That is so snarky and cruel,_

_Beyond some reasons why,_

_Love is be so cruel,_

_But loving him in secret,_

_Is cruel itself._"

When he finished, he looked up and saw almost the same faces that they had on when Draco finished his poem. Professor Lupin clapped his hands.

"Very good Draco and Harry! Splendid poems! Since no one else wanted to turn in their poems, there will be another poem due on Wednesday." Professor announced graciously.

----------

A/N : Please R&R! This chapter was fun. All poems are MINE. You cant have!!!!!!!!!!! 3 mae


	3. Chapter 3 The truth

**I do not own any characters…**

Chapter 3 - The truth

Harry just sat there waiting for something to happen. He was still in Lupin's class room, just zoning out. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder to bring him out of lala land. He looked up to see who tapped him and it was Professor Snape.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Professor Snape questioned.

"Nothing, Sir!" Harry scrambled up and gathered his book.

He left the room in a huff. Harry couldn't believe he admitted his feelings for Snape, right in front of him…

He didn't want Snape to know his feelings at all. Maybe not until later down the line, but it was too late. He sped off to Potions class and he stopped dead in his tracks. Oh shit.

He remembered who taught that class. He felt his heart sank deep within his chest. Then he slowly gathered all his courage and walked into the classroom to find no Snape.

Harry smiled and then he frowned. Snape was going to figure it out. With that thought he sat down and laid his head down on his desk waiting for the immense torture to start anytime soon…..

-Snape POV-

Severus was listening to the poems and when Harry stood up he thought his poem would be happy and about brooms, but he ended up to be wrong.

_-"But loving him in secret,_

_Is cruel itself.."_

Severus let those words flow to him and they seem to stick in his mind. Then he realized that the poem was about him….He was in utter shock…

He didn't want to believe it. Why would the precious Golden Boy want to write about him? There was nothing interesting about him at all to Potter….

The last thing Severus thought was, _If Potter has feelings for me then do I have feelings toward him as well?_ With that he exited the room to went toward his office where he could gather his thoughts before he started his class.

Moments later, Severus walked into the doorway of his classroom and he felt his eyes go toward Potter… He was staring at the board…_What an idiot.. Probably daydreaming about me…_Severus's eyes grew wide and wanted to freak out about it.

It was time to make Potter's life hell now. He smirked at that and preceded to do so.

"Potter, may I insist you stop your fantasies about me and get back to your work or its detention with me!" Severus yelled out to Potter.

-Harry's POV-

Harry's eyes grew wide and looked around. It seemed that only one person noticed it and it was Draco who did. He glanced down at his potions book and started to work. He didn't want Professor Snape to comment on anything further…..

The rest of the day, all he could hear was Draco snickering at him…..

**-A/N- Good?? R&R! I like this story! Yay!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bretrayal and White Dwarfs

Chapter 4 - Betrayal And White Dwarfs

**I don't own the characters of HP.**

Harry continued with his potions work when he accidentally dropped a whole jar of troll saliva in his cauldron. 

The worst thing was about this whole deal is that Snape noticed it. Harry tried to stir it up into the mixture, but it was no use. The whole potion turned a bright blue when it was suppose to turn be silver. 

"POTTER, get you head out of your arse and begin the whole potion AGAIN!" Snape bellowed out. 

All Harry could do is stare at him. Harry's biggest mistake for the day was to smile at Snape and his attitude got worse. 

-Severus's POV-

'_Potter mixed his potion wrong… Can the boy do anything right?' _Severus thought. He walked about from the smiling idiot before he totally lost it. 

'_He was SMILING AT ME!!!! No one smiles at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Severus's thoughts flew away from his mind. He just sat down at his desk to try to clear his mind, but it didn't work. 

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Severus roared at his students.

-Draco's POV-

'_Why does he always have to screw up when Uncle Sev is around?'_ Draco kept thinking over and over again. 

When Uncle Sev yelled at the students to get lost, he wanted to talk to Potter to get some things square with some questions.

About ten seconds later, Draco pinned Harry up against a corner right beside the potions door frame. 

"Why must you love my UNCLE?" Draco questioned.

"Because I love him and I want him to know that I do. I don't know why I do." Harry replied. 

"I don't believe you at all, Potter! How can a dimwit, like yourself, be with my uncle?" 

Harry smirked. "Sounds like you, Malfoy, are jealous of my feelings towards your uncle."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Draco yelled at Harry.

Draco hoped Harry wasn't right. He was not jealous of Harry's feelings….Or was he?

-Normal-

They didn't know that a certain someone was standing just near the entrance of the doorframe. Severus Snape smirked as he overheard some precious details. 

Severus walked toward Lupin's Classroom for another detailed poems from his godson and Potter.

***Poetry Class***

"Welcome class to another day of poetry!" Lupin greeted the class.

People didn't know why they took the class. They just figured it would be another class to get by with. The whole class groaned at the greeting. 

"Okay. Let's see the first person would be…-"

Lupin was cut off by the door opening and shutting. Seeing that Severus Snape was late for his teaching seating. Lupin just laughed silently.

"-Ah Harry Potter and then Draco Malfoy next will grace us with a poem as well." Lupin finished.

Harry smirked and walked up. He was no longer afraid of speaking when Severus was in the room anymore.

"Its called Betrayal :

"_This word means a lot from me,_

_Coming from my mouth,_

_This word hurts the very core of my heart,_

_Those who have hurt me will suffer,_

_Greatly by my hands,_

_And my hands alone. _

_Throughout the years,_

_People betrayed me,_

_By using me,_

_By bullying me,_

_By making me suffer through my childhood,_

_But no more will I suffer greatly,_

_This time the betrayal is reversed,_

_That is why is it called Betrayal,_

_Because karma will get the best of you."_

"Thank you for your time." Harry finished and bowed.

He returned to his seat and he met a lot of questioning eyes about this poem.

--------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was bewildered by this poem. He didn't know if he wanted to stay there and just run and hide from this feeling. He just didn't know what to do about Potter.

--------------------------------------------

Draco got up and walked in front of the class.

"It's entitled White Dwarf Fades"

"_Ruin,Pain,Gossip,Tragedy,Lonesome,These are the few words to describe me,Within a galaxy of stars,Mine is the dimmest of all,I fade out and dim,I stare out to the universe,Waiting to fade out completely,Like a litter white dwarf supposed to do,The red giants and the galaxies,Watching me fade away into the big black hole,Smiling and taunting me,To that there's no end,I wait and wait,Until this little white dwarf,Fades into a black dwarf itself."_

"Thank you for listening." Draco went straight for his seat.

Everyone was still silent about the whole thing. All they heard was a cricket and a couple of coughs until Lupin interrupted it.

"Great! Lovely! Anybody else who wants to share?" He asked the class.

No one wanted to share.

"Well okay. Turn in your peoms at me desk before you leave. Class dismissed!"

Immeditaly everyone turned in their peoms and left the classroom including Harry Potter.

------------------------------

**A/N: Hey all! R&R This was a very long chapter. Took 2 days to finish! ^^ Form this chapter and on, you will expecting 2 classes and a scene. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 One Night Stand Gone Wrong

**A/N: Thanks for the REVIEW! 1 review?? Thanks guys -.- Yes that's right I glared at you readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own the poems not the actors. **

**Beware: Might have a sex scene…depends….**

Chapter 5 - One night stand

Severus was bewildered by his poem. Why did he write this and share it? He didn't know the answer, but he will find out.

He continued to his thoughts and felt that he was heading down to his dungeons. When he got there, he felt that he was supposed to stay up, so he decided to start grading papers.

----------------

Mean while…..

Harry didn't mean to say this poem with HIM there. He continued to pace until he got up the courage and walk down to the dungeons and confront him about it. Even though it was suppose to be the other way around.

When he got there, he didn't know what to say or do. By the time he got there, Harry knocked on his door…

"Enter!" Shouted the Potion's Master.

"Umm do you want an explanation regarding my poem that I read today?"

"Mr. Potter, why on earth did I want to hear your voice any longer than I already have to?" Sneered Severus.

Harry just stares and gulped. "Because I wanted to share it with you….I didn't mean to have you in the same room as when I read that peom."

"Why not, Mr. Potter?"

"Because I love you and I was hoping to see what your feelings toward me were.."

There was a lot of silence to this. Harry didn't know what to expect.

"If I don't see you in my bed in the next ten seconds, I will kick you out." Severus shouted at harry.

Harry's eyes grew wide and sprang toward Snape's bed. He sat on the bed, waiting for something..Good??? Maybe..

Severus stood in the doorway and spelled their clothes off. He pounced on Harry.

***Sex Scene***

***Sex Scene Blocked because the author is mean***

***End of Sex Scene***

Harry just laid there in heaven until hell came crashing in.

Severus didn't know what to do.. So he kicked Harry out.

"GET OUT MR. POTTER!"

"What..? Why?? Harry stammered

"What, Mr. Potter? Did you expect to cuddle?" Severus coldly asked.

Harry didn't answer, but he got dressed and sped out of there. He went straight to the showers in Gryffindor Tower.

A lot of thoughts went through Harry's mind. He didn't know what he had done.. He shook off the thoughts and pretended that he wasn't hurt at all.

----------------------------

Severus didn't know he could of done. Yes, he did want to cuddle, but that was showing his "soft" side that he so called had.

He just kicked him out…Severus was a cruel man….

----------------------

(NORMAL)

***Six weeks later***

Harry was going on pretending that nothing happened between him and a certain professor. Harry didn't feel too well… So he went to see Poppy to see if he was sick.

He entered the infirmary.

Poppy looked over to see young Potter. "Yes, Harry? What did you need, sweetie?"

"I need to get scanned. I'm not feeling too well." Harry said meekly.

Poppy scanned him at his request. She was a little surprise at the results. "Um Harry? How long has this feeling gone on long for?"

"Only today, why Poppy?

"Because harry, You're pregnant." Poppy delivered the news.

Harry heard the "P" word and fainted. He took the next day in a half laying the in infirmary.

Poppy told Albus that he had the "flu" and needed rest for a couple of days.

***Two days Later***

Harry returned to all his classes. All his professor's looked at him in a concerning look. He assured them he was fine except to Snape. He ignored him.

Hermione was concerned for her friend.

"Harry, whats wrong?"

"If I tell you, you wont tell a soul?" harry asked.

Hermione nodded and did a Unbreakable Vow.

"I'm pregnant with Severus Snape's kid."

Hermione gasped and Harry nodded. He didn't look that big.

"How far you a long?" she asked interested.

"A month and two weeks a long."

Hermione's mouth was ajar.

"I have to go now. Don't even tell Snape."

Harry left her side to go chill out in the Library after eating like a horse.

-----------------------------

***Two months later***

Harry was beginning to show and he didn't care, until Snape noticed.

"Class dismissed! Mr. Potter stay behind." Severus dismissed the classroom.

Harry stayed behind.

"Mr. Potter, are you pregnant?"

Harry stood there looking into his eyes and then he looked away and nodded.

Severus was shocked beyond hell. Why the fuck didn't he use a protection spell? He had forgotten and needed to get laid..

"FUCK!" Severus shouted while scaring the shit out of Harry.

Severus glared at Harry like it was his fault. "Why me? Why now?"

"Maybe your just lucky?" Harry was being cocky.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Theres a CLIFFY!!!! Its an interesting story. Its not going on after 6 chapters. Its nearly to be completed. ^^ BTW I was being mean about the sex scene! *evil laugh***


	6. Chapter 6 Secert Marriage

**Well okay. Heh! This last Chapter! Or is it?**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six - A Secret Marriage**

"Maybe you're just lucky?" Harry was being cocky.

Severus just laughed. "You know what we have to do right?"

Harry shook his head no.

"We have to get married. I think it's time to share my…feelings toward you."

"Go on." Harry gestured.

"Harry Potter, I am in love with you." Severus said.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "You tell me now, of all times, that you love me and you want to marry me out of the BLUE?"

Severus nodded.

Harry was soooo pissed off. He slapped Severus and walked away from him. He didn't want the man to say that stuff without any meaning. There was no meaning in his words.

He was NOT going to MARRY that man until he showed some compassion!!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus stood there stunned. He heard laughter, but where was it coming from. He followed the sound and it reached the closet. He opened it to finding a laughing Draco.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Severus yelled at the top of his lungs.

Draco's eyes grew wide at the sudden shouting of his uncle. "I think you need my help Uncle."

"Why on earth do I need your help?" Severus demanded.

"You need to show some compassion to Harry in order to get him to marry you. DUH!"

"Oh. You mean to show my "soft" side?"

"Yes uncle."

Severus stood there and nodded. "Fine I will."

The next day or so, Severus was trying to get Harry to talk to him.

***Potion's class***

"CLASS DISMISSED! MR. POTTER, MRS. GRANGER AND MR. MALFOY STAY BEHIND." Severus yelled at the tops of his lungs yet again…..

They all stayed. They all stared at Snape.

"Okay. Next month Harry, you and me shall wed! NO ifs, buts, or ands about it, Harry! I mean it!!!! Granger will be your witness and Draco, here, will be my witness." Severus explained.

They all nodded.

"During this duration until we get married, we will get to know each other. Am I clear?"

They nodded again.

"Good. You all can go. Harry, you're moving in with me at this moment and we need to have a little chat with the Headmaster."

---------------

Harry and Severus walked up to the Headmaster's office. Albus was startled by the two.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?"

"Well, Albus, Harry is pregnant with my child and we're getting married next month. He is to move in with me and get to know one each other. When we get married, he will go under a teacher and get home schooled." Severus told him all at once.

Albus was in shock. He didn't know what to say. His twinkle in his eyes died out. "How did this happen?"

"Thanks to you. You made me sit in his CLASS and making me suffer through them and HARRY admitting his love and then by his second or third poem, he made me confused. He thought it would be all nilly willy to come waltzing in and tell me about his feelings toward me. So we had sex and I FORGOT to use a protection spell. Harry got pregnant and I didn't find out until a few days ago!!!!" by the time he got finished, Albus almost had a heart attack.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? How long are you along?"

"Two months, headmaster." Harry meeped it out.

Albus's eyes grew wide. What the is the world coming to?? "have you thought of aboprtion?"

Harry's anger went through the top. "ALBUS I AM NOT GIVING UP SEV'S AND MY BABY UP! I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT DEATH SENTENCE!!!"

Severus backed down. He never seen the side of harry.

Albus sighed and agreed. "Fine. Do what you please. Get. Out. Of. My. Office. NOW!"

----------------

Meanwhile……

Back down in the dungeons, Harry is all moved in thanks to the servants.

DAMN HIM!!!! Harry thought to himself. THE OLD COOT IS GOING TO DIE SOON ENOUGH!! HE NEEDS TO MEDDLE IN MY BABY"S AFFAIRS AND MINE!!!

He was freaking out and Severus stood there watching. It wasn't good for the baby. So severus, got up and held harry in his arms.

Harry instantly calmed down and he didn't know why. He looked over his shoulder and saw severus hold him. "Why?" Harry croaked out.

"because love I can not allow you to over stress and you and the baby get harmed in the process."

"Oh."

"Come one love, you need to go get some rest and so do I."

They both headed toward the bedroom. Their bedroom. Harry was in awe.

---------------

***A Month Later***

*MARRIAGE SCENE*

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, take Harry James Potter as you mate, bond, husband, and life partner until you two shall die?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter take Severus as you mate, bond, husband, and life partner until you two shall die?"

"I do."

"Severus Tobias Snape, take this ring to take Harry James Potter as your husband and bond mate, shall I stand witness." Hermione said while giving the ring to Severus.

Severus put the ring on Harry's ring finger.

"Harry James Potter, take this ring to take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband and bond mate, shall I stand witness." Draco said while giving the ring to Harry.

Harry puts the ring of Severus's ring finger.

"I pronounce you husbands. Severus kiss your husband."

Severus kisses Harry gently and tenderly.

This was the most happiest even ever!!!!!!!!! Or was it???

-----------------------------------

***Harry having the baby***

"Push Harry!!" Severus told Harry.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!! IT WONT FUCKING COME OUT!!" Harry screamed.

Poppy didn't mind the crude language. Harry was in pain so she allowed it.

By the time everything was going on, the baby came out.

"Meet your new little daughter."

Harry was in tears when he saw her.

"What are you going to name her?" Poppy asked him.

Harry looked at Severus and smiled. "Her name is Lilly Ann Snape."

Severus smiled at him with love.

**They live happily ever after. THE END!!**

**A/N: Yes folks. The END!!! *evil laugh* or is it???**


End file.
